


As It Was

by RosethornsandDaisies



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dad! Henry, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Nursing, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosethornsandDaisies/pseuds/RosethornsandDaisies
Summary: You and Henry had broken up a few months before your baby was born, but decided to stay living together to raise your baby. After some late nursing, you and Henry begin to feel something rekindle between you.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 44





	As It Was

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (rosethornsanddaisies) to talk, suggest prompts and have early access to new writing pieces! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xx

“Fucking hell,” You groan when swinging your feet over the side of the bed. 

The cries of your three-month-old baby were piercing the air through the monitor that you kept next to the alarm clock. The clock read 2:23 AM. It was unusual for Briseis to be awake at this time, she normally slept until around 5 AM, so it must have been urgent for her to be screaming as loud as she is. 

Slowly, you lift your tired body off the bed and make your way out of the room. 

Briseis’ bedroom light was switched on. Her father was up. 

“Shh, you’re going to have to quieten down, or else you’ll wake Mummy,” Henry whispers to the screaming baby just as you approach the doorway. 

“I’m up,” The words scratch your throat as they make their way out. 

Although Briseis was screaming in his ear, Henry was still startled by your voice. 

“I think she’s hungry,” says Henry with a small smile. 

“Okay, hand her over.” 

You hold your arms out as Henry passes Briseis to you. She immediately presses her head into your right arm as she continues to cry out for milk. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Sweetheart. Mummy’s here.” You coo to the baby girl as you take a seat in the rocking chair. 

You maneuver the baby around so her head rests on your left arm, freeing your other arm to try and pull the straps of your nightgown down. 

Briseis’ constant wiggling makes that a difficult task for you as she kicks your hand away from your shoulder. 

“Let me help,” says Henry. 

He smiles at you as he steps forwards to slip the strap down your arm, finally freeing your breast. He quickly moves Briseis back into your right arm, allowing her to latch on to your breast. She immediately quieted down at the familiar feeling of your skin. 

“Oh my sweet girl,” You chuckle softly. “All that raucous for a bit of milk?” 

Henry chuckles at your comment as she watches Briseis’ close her eyes while suckling away on your breast. He eventually manages to pull his gaze from the two of you, so he can grab a small blanket off of the shelf. 

“So you don’t get cold,” He smiles as he places the blanket around your shoulders. 

The blanket was a plain pastel pink colour. 

“Thank you,” You smile gratefully. “I’ve got it from here. You can go back to bed.” 

“No, I’ll stay with her until she’s asleep, so you can get some rest.” The tone of his words were stern, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I also want to stay with her until she’s asleep.” 

“Y/N, you need your rest.” 

“So do you, Henry.” 

The two of you were staring at each other with cocked brows. Neither of you were going anywhere. 

Things between you and Henry were pretty rough in the final months of your pregnancy. Much of his time was spent away filming, which led to you becoming stressed and anxious. The lethal combination resulted in the two of you arguing all the time. It was no good for either of you to be in that situation, so you made the mutual decision to separate before Briseis was born. You live together to take care of your baby girl but sleep in different rooms. 

You were both too stubborn to leave her, so you decide to offer him the next best thing: “If neither of us is going to budge, why don’t I put Briseis in the crib in my room and you can sleep in my bed?” 

Henry’s eyes light up and his face breaks into a wide smile: “That sounds wonderful.” 

You smile back at him, feeling the strings of your heart pull at the sight of his grin. 

Henry stays with you, kneeling at your feet while he brushes his knuckles over the top of Briseis’ head. She already had a heap of dark hair on her head making her look just like her father. 

Eventually, Briseis fills her tummy up, allowing Henry to take her from your arms. He begins to rub his hand over her back, trying to get her to burp while you pull the strap of your nightgown back up. 

Once Henry has sorted Briseis out, you make the way back to your bedroom together. Henry takes the job of gingerly placing the baby in her crib, careful to not disturb her peace. 

You watch with a smile from the comfort of your bed. It always took Henry a while to pull himself away from his wee girl. She is his world. 

It’s while watching them that you notice Henry is shirtless and only wearing a pair of plaid pyjama pants. You felt the need to avert your gaze from his upper half but found it to be an impossible task he stood up and straightened his back. You wanted nothing more than to run your fingers through his coarse chest hair. 

He notices you staring and raises a brow: “What are you looking at?” He asks with a cheeky grin.” 

You quickly avert your gaze: “Nothing. Now hurry up and turn the light off so I can go to sleep.” 

Henry shakes his head before he crosses the room to switch the light off and climb into bed with you. You would be lying if you said you didn’t miss his weight on the other side of the bed. 

Henry moves his body around, desperately trying to get comfortable. The two of you were only just able to fit into the bed together. Due to Henry’s training for the Witcher, his body was a little bit larger than when you originally bought the bed. 

He eventually finds a comfortable position lying on his side and facing you. 

In the darkness, you could make out the outline of his face and facial features. His thick brows were drawn together, causing a crease to form between them. You used to smooth the crease over with your thumb every night before bed. But alas, it had been a long time since you had done that. 

Although his eyes were closed, Henry could feel you watching him. 

“It’s rude to stare, Love.” He says as the corner of his mouth pulls into a smile. 

“I know, but that little crease between your eyebrows needs to be smoothed out,” You say. 

“Smooth it out for me then.” 

Your heart skipped a beat at his words. It used to be such an intimate act for you and now he’s asking you to do it as if it was something simple. 

“Are you sure?” You ask with a small voice. 

“Of course,” He replies with a chuckle. 

Slowly, you raise your hand to Henry’s face. You place your fingers on the side of his head before using your thumb to smooth out the crease. His brows immediately relax under your touch. 

Henry smiles again causing your breath to hitch. He was so handsome. 

You drag your hand down his face so it rests on his cheek. You rub your thumb over his cheek, eventually moving it to brush over his lips. With his eyes still closed, Henry puckers his lips to press them against your thumb. 

“Can I kiss you?” Your eyes widen at the bold question as you had no idea when it came from. 

“Please do.”

Without a second thought, you lurch forward to place your lips on Henry’s. When the two of you connected it was like a new universe had been born, stars and sparks flying all around you. 

Henry moved his arm beneath your body before rolling onto his back so that you were on top of him. His hands begin to roam all over your torso, familiarising themselves with all you all over again. 

Henry moans when you pull away from the kiss for a gasp of air. He had always been good at taking your breath away. 

“I missed you so much,” he whispers when placing his hand on your cheek. 

“I missed you too,” You whisper back. 

You place your hand on Henry’s chest, pushing yourself back so you can place your legs on either side of him. It’s when you do that, that you’re reintroduced to an old friend. 

“You’re hard.” You gasp when bucking your hips, grinding your core against Henry’s clothed cock. 

“Indeed I am, Sherlock.” He winks when you roll your eyes. 

“Want me to do something about it?” You ask, rolling your head back as you continue to grind against him. 

“I would love for you to do that.” He states as his eyes flutter closed with pleasure. 

Henry lets out a groan when you reach into his pyjama pants to pull out his cock. Your hand instinctively begins to make broad strokes up and down his shaft.

“Does that feel okay?” You ask when he opens his eyes. 

Henry isn’t able to say anything as his lips part to allow a divine moan slip past them. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

You chuckle when leaning down to begin kissing a trail up his neck. His skin was hot against yours, which only made you hunger for him grow. 

Your thumb swirled over his tip, spreading precum over his cock as you continue to stroke with nimble fingers. 

Henry’s facial hair scratches against your face when you finally reach the end of your trail… his lips. His tongue darts out to lick along your lips, asking for permission. You happily grant access by parting your lips. He was finally at home with you. 

“Take this off,” he breathed when pulling away. 

His hands pull at the hem off your nightgown, urging you to pull it off. You quickly get to work by pulling it off in a swift motion. 

“Yes!” Henry grins as he places his hands on your hip and flips you onto your back. 

You twist your fingers into his hair when he bends down for another kiss. He moans when you pull at his dark locks. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed you,” Henry whispers. 

He continues to whisper about how much he’s missed you as his hands roam over your body, retracing the familiar paths. 

“Henry, gentle,” You hiss when he grabs your breasts a little hard. 

“Oh shit, sorry.” He whispers again, before leaning down to offer a kiss as an apology. 

“It’s fine,” You state with a small smile. “Do it like this. “ 

You gingerly take his hands and place them on your breasts. Your hands rest over his as you squeeze them gently. His icy-blues were utterly entranced as you continue to squeeze your breasts. Your back arched into his touch as he continued to play with them, driving your sensitive muscles crazy.

“Christ woman, you’re so beautiful,” Henry states with a smile. “Like an angel.” 

Without even thinking, you let out the words: “Your angel.” 

Henry groaned as his cock twitched against your thigh. The thought of you being his again drove him wild. 

“I want to be inside of you,” Henry utters as he sits back to take in your divine form. 

“Please fuck me.” You say before pulling Henry down for another kiss. 

You feel him line himself up at your entrance causing you to silently prepare yourself for the beast. You both let out a deep breath when Henry finally sheaths himself. You were one again. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Henry asks as he bottoms out. 

“Yeah,” you breathe. 

Your eyes flutter closed again and you pull Henry in for another kiss - he takes that as his cue to move his hips. He was gentle as he drew his hips back and thrust inside again. It was like your body didn’t want to let go of him. 

The pleasure that rocked over you with every thrust was heavenly. You knew it wasn’t going to take long before you climax. 

Henry trails wet kisses down your neck, stopping to suck and lick at the crook of your neck. Marking you was one of his favourite things. And you would be lying if you said you didn’t love it too. 

You seized the opportunity of closeness and wrapped your arms around Henry. Bringing him closer to you than before. You had missed having him so close. 

“You feel so good, Y/N.” Henry moans into your neck when you squeeze your walls around him. 

You’re unable to respond as Henry thrusts into your sweet spot, sending your head back with a whimper. 

Henry watched you, completely mesmerised by the way you reacted to the pleasure he was giving you. He could never grow sick of watching you like that. It was like a beautiful dream that he’s experienced so many times. 

“Henry…” You moan feeling the coil in your stomach begin to tighten. 

“I know, Love.” He leans down and kisses the crease between your brows. “I’m not too far behind.” 

Henry feels your hand glide between your bodies as you seek out your clit for your much-needed orgasm. Henry being the gentleman he is, reaches up to squeeze your left breast, causing your head to roll back again. 

“It feels so good.” You whimper. 

“It’s supposed to.” He chuckles, causing you to reach up with your free hand to slap his shoulder. 

The bed begins to shake when Henry’s thrusts begin to speed up. The feeling is otherworldly as you continue to hold each other close. Your kisses are messy, another signal that your orgasm is close. 

Finally, you begin to feel the coil untighten. Your nails dig into Henry’s back as your walls tighten around him causing him to groan. 

“Fuck.” Henry moans, finally being sent off the edge. 

Henry continues to fuck you as spurts of his seed coat your walls. Henry’s sloppy thrusts make your orgasm all that more intense as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. 

It was pure ecstasy. 

Your sweaty chests meet every time the two of you take a deep breath, trying to pull yourselves back to Earth. 

Henry lets out another groan when he pulls out, he watches as his cum leaks out of your core. 

He rolls onto his back and quickly pulls his pyjama pants back up before pulling you onto his chest and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“I want us to stay like this forever so that hopefully everything can go back to normal.” You whisper, breaking the silence you had fallen into. 

“Then let’s stay like this and hope goes back to normal,” Henry replies with a soft tone. 

He places his fingers under your chin to lift your head. Your eyes fluttered closed, it felt like the birth of something new. It felt like normal.

Because you belong to each other again…


End file.
